Love So Strong
by XxPeaceletxX
Summary: Set from S9E16. Can Nikki get Vix to forgive her? Or does Vix still love her but it takes something devastating for her to put all her negative thoughts to one side and be with the woman she truly loves.
1. Chapter 1

Love So Strong - Part 1

Anger. Rage. Riddled with pure negativity. Indulged in unsalvageable self pity, guilt and regret, loathing herself more than ever imaginable. It was all her fault; entirely hers. In less than twenty four hours her heart had crumbled into millions of pieces, minute enough to be classified as dust. Dust that currently appeared to be irreparable. Why had she been so obtusely ludicrous. She hadn't even been intoxicated; utterly sober. There was no excuse. She had been irrational and unfaithful.

Nikki raked her trembling fingers through her thick chocolate hair, tangled and untamed due to her repeating this action several times. She had sabotaged everything, again. Again. The fact that she had wrecked any opportunity of love with Lorraine previously, and now she had destroyed her happiness with Vix just made the whole situation worse.

The sentences she had overhead whilst frantically trying to escape the ghastly events that had unwelcomely unfolded. Although now she was trapped with her own thoughts and conscience. And sometimes that could be the most dangerous.

'"You should leave Nikki and Vix to talk and sort themselves out." Simon clicked the button on his keys, unlocking his sleek car.

"Not if I have anything to do with it." Sue was adamant that her sister was going to have absolutely nothing to do with the brunette she completely despised for screwing Hector."'

Subsequently to wiping her glassy glazed orbs, hoping to un-blur her vision enough to drive safely, she gripped her slender, quivering fingers around the black leather stirring wheel and reversed out of the park she had carelessly aimed her vehicle into that morning in a hurry because she was late. Purposely ignoring Hector who had attempted to get her to stop, simply accelerating out of the school. She had to go talk to Vix, or try to at least. Without anyone else being there to interfere or cloud Vix's judgement.

She sped through the streets of Greenock, obliviously breaking the speed limit, her emotions were too intense for her to concentrate on minor details. She hadn't scraped anything by being careless, nor had she crashed into anything or one, that was all that mattered right? It hadn't taken her long to arrive outside Vix's flat, parking at the kerb side. On the way she had purchased an expensive bouquet of flowers, vivid, brightly flavoured with a luscious scent and a bottle of Vix's favourite wine and exquisite chocolates.

Nikki wasn't entirely sure what to expect, anxiously waiting in the off shore breeze at the door of Vix's apartment. Whilst she waited impatiently, she inhaled deep breath after deep breath in attempt to steady her erratic breathing, and tense nerves.

Vix unlocked the door, assuming it would be her sister. Her frown become more penetrating as her caramel orbs, sharply crystallised with more teardrops, identified Nikki, "What do you want?" Her tone was missing the usual lust and love that danced off her words, harshly negative and choked with sobs, "I told you, I don't want to see you." It hurt to speak those words, she did want to see Nikki but under the circumstances was struggling to bare the emotional pain and hurt.

"Vix, please." Nikki was desperate, a prudent plead to her low voice, "I'm so sorry, just give me a chance to explain."

"What is there to explain?" She rolled her eyes dramatically, "You're screwing Hector behind my back!"

"I'm sorry." A tear surfaced and rolled down Nikki's unblemished cheek, becoming contaminated by inky mascara and natural foundation, "I love you, you know that."

"Like I said earlier, you don't betray the ones you love." Vix's sobs were breaking through the invisible layer that she had tried to restrain them to, too weak to fight them any longer.

"It was a mistake." Nikki cried, "I don't know what came over me." She shrugged, "I guess I fell for his charm and stupid chat ups." She mumbled, wishing Simon had warned her a lot more in advance instead of leaving it until it was too late.

Vix's stomach churned at the thought of Nikki with Hector. Hector, of all the people; she had never liked him from the first time they had met. "I was too blind to see it before, but now it's so obvious from the way he looks at you. You've just been taking me for a ride for the past few months of our relationship, having an affair behind my back for ages!"

"I've not been having an affair for ages!" Nikki defended herself, "Last night was the first time." She murmured, scrunching her fingers into a tight clench.

"Yeah right," Vix scoffed, "I'm not stupid!"

Nikki's heart broke more, it was so clear, crystal clear, the damage she had created through her own doing. The black streaks that had leaked from Vix's orbs and blended with her jet black mascara, she looked so dismayed and vulnerable. "You've got to believe me." Her manner was bursting with sorrow.

"Why would I believe a word you say?" Vix snapped, "You can go now, I've heard enough."

Nikki exhaled a pitiful sigh, "I love you and I'm really sorry but I know you're probably thinking that it's just words, it isn't though." She presented her with the gift bag and flowers, "I got these for you, you can have them anyway."

"I don't want them." Vix practically rejected the flowers instantly, throwing them back at the brunette but she had more sense than to throw the bottle of wine. She slammed the door and returned to her lounge, curled up in a petite ball beneath a soft blanket sobbing. She clasped her elegant fingers around the hoodie on the back of the sofa, neglected. It was Nikki's. And her sensational aroma was still as strong as ever, evidently the owner of it had sprayed it with perfume recently whilst wearing it. With her face embedded in the cotton material, her fingers fiddled with the ring that was yet to be removed from her left hand.

Nikki ambled back to her vehicle, blubbering equally as hard as Vix. She hoped that once Vix had calmed down she would allow her to try and rebuild their relationship. She flopped into the drivers seat of her Peugeot, the quality fabric absorbing her mentally and emotionally drained body; exhaustion.

Sue was walking towards Vix's apartment, fuming to see Nikki, automatically presuming that the brunette had been upsetting her sister more. She quickened her pace, desperate to see that Vix was okay.

* * *

><p><em>AN: So, this follows last nights episode (S9E16). I'm devastated about Nikki and Vix, Nikki's relationships never seem to last. This probably won't be a very long fic but I'm piecing them back together with my own idea. Review if you want me to continue. A warning in advance, I'm a rubbish updater so bare with me! (: _


	2. Chapter 2

Love So Strong - Part 2

A vivid display of lush greens combined with tones of brightness was the first thing that caught Sue's eyes upon her arrival; a wreck-less decoration of what had once been an exquisite bunch of flowers she could only presume, salvaged apart from the high quality bow they were restrained with to lay lifelessly in strands on the concrete floor, simply to wilt and die.

Sue figured that Nikki had probably come grovelling back and Vix had sensibly rejected her bribes. They had to be from a certain Nikki Boston, there was no other logical reason for them to be scattered across the ground dismally. The redhead was infuriated at Nikki having the cheek to go and see Vix, weren't the words 'Goodbye Nikki' clear enough. She hated the brunette with a vengeance, despising the despicable thing she had down to her old sister. She extended her arm and rung the doorbell, all her thoughts concentrated to the welfare of Vix, just wanting to know that she was okay.

Vix was now wearing the hoodie that belonged to Nikki, engulfing the luscious scent and the nearest thing to the cosiness of the brunette's embrace. The bottle of wine was now only half full, the remaining quantity inside her. She had consumed the sweet crimson liquid as though it was water. And so far it had little effect on her. Perhaps that was a lie, it had influenced her, blocking out everything, thoughts, emotions and noise included.

"Vix!" Sue shouted through the letterbox, a desperate result subsequently to getting no reply from ringing the doorbell countless times.

Vix groaned, unable to obstruct her younger siblings irritating voice and the frustrating drone of the bell, she regained her equilibrium, a slightly harder task than it should of been because apparently the wine was inspiring her balance, "I'm coming!" She snapped, a prudent slurred edge to just two words. She staggered though the hallway and to the front door, releasing the lock and allowing Sue in before she retreated to the lounge and flopped back down on the plush sofa.

Sue closed the door and quickly followed Vix into the lounge, her heels clicking loudly against the wooden floor, "I was so worried about you, why didn't you answer the door quicker?!"

Vix shrugged, "I didn't hear it," she mumbled. She really wasn't in the mood to deal with her sister, desiring to be on her own pondering over her own consciences without interference.

Sue perched on the sofa besides Vix, "Nikki came round didn't she?"

Vix nodded as she began to fiddle with her engagement ring once again, an adequate attention so she didn't have to focus on the other woman.

"When will she get the message," Sue sighed, "She was a cow to you and has a nerve coming round here trying to talk to you. She was the bitch who's screwing Hector." She rambled. "You did the right thing throwing those flowers on the ground, I mean they weren't even that nice..."

Vix exhaled a deep sigh from her dry lips, already frustrated with listening to Sue slag off the woman she loved so much. Despite the fact that Nikki had cheated, beneath all the hurt and pain, there were undeniable feelings that were refusing to make themselves scarce. She zoned out after a few minutes, what was the point in paying attention?

"Why are you still wearing your ring?!" Sue was appalled when her orbs captured Vix twiddling the ring on her finger subtly, "You can do so much better than her! Take it off!"

"Sue, just shut up." Vix snapped, "I can't bare to listen to you slagging Nikki off anymore." She shook her head as she attempted to erase all the negativity Sue had filled it with, "Yes she has hurt me but I still love her. I've never met anyone like her, she's a one off. A keeper." Her voice gradually faded into an inaudible murmur, "I just need a few days to let everything sink in, maybe I should give her the opportunity to explain."

"You can't be serious?" Sue scoffed, "After what she did? You can't even contemplate taking her back. You just can't."

"Who are you to tell me that I can't?" Vix retorted, "Sue just go, I couldn't care less about your opinion. It's nothing to do with you. It's between me and her." She tried to sound as strong as possible, a tricky challenge considering she just wanted to curl up and sob, pretending that today had never happened.

"Well don't come running back to me when she just breaks your heart again." Sue rose to her feet and headed towards the door.

"Don't worry, I won't." Vix muttered under her breath as she buried her face into the soft fabric of Nikki's hoodie, inhaling her rich scent. A scent that was like a drug she couldn't live without. When she was positive that Sue had left, she ambled out to outside her door and began to recover as many of the scattered flowers as she could, assembling them into a delicate vase of pure water.

* * *

><p>Two empty bottles of beer were lined up on the coffee table, a third glass bottle grasped in her hand and close to joining the other emptied ones. Nikki had come to the conclusion that drowning her thoughts and emotions, even if it was only temporary, with alcohol was the best solution. A world miles away from reality where everything was dreamy and happy would be perfect.<p>

The brunette swallowed the last mouthful of the substance from that current bottle and placed it next to the finished bottles and clasped her slender fingers around a fresh bottle, popping the top off with a basic bottle opener. The beer had little effect on her so far, the beverage was a low percentage of alcohol, she'd often consume one on a school night. She could handle her drink, so it would take several to make her faintly tipsy.

Staring into thin air, she was unable to stop giving herself a hard time for cheating on the woman she honestly classified as flawless. She couldn't even identify what she had seen in Hector to convince her to commit to something to erratic and irrational. She wasn't even attracted to him. The only thing that was crystal clear to her was that she wasn't going to give up on Vix until she had explained and tried her best to redeem herself, or the younger female told her truthfully that she no longer loved her. There had been no eye contact when Vix had said her goodbye; to her that was an evident indication that there was still something, even if that something was ghostly minute.

Nikki returned to reality when the sound of someone tapping on her front door penetrated through her home. There was a tiny beacon of hope bubbling inside her stomach, butterfly like combined with a nervous sensation; was this Vix? She almost tripped over as she hurried a little too zealously to the door. The anticipation soon crumbled into nothing as she realised that it was Hector at the door. Not just Hector, Hector with a bunch of roses smiling that sickening smile that churned her stomach.

"What do you want?" She hissed moodily, folding her arms and leaning against the painted door frame, impatiently awaiting a response.

"To see you," Hector smiled, "Since you're single, I thought perhaps there could be an us..."

Nikki rolled her orbs, stifling a chuckle of amusement, "In your dreams."

"We have something special though, Nik." Hector stepped closer to the brunette, extending his arm to stroke her cheek.

Nikki grabbed his hand, "We have nothing. Absolutely nothing." Her manner was firm, she definitely was serious.

"I got you these." He handed her the roses.

Nikki chucked them back at him instantly, "I don't want them." She shook her head, "Just leave me alone, Hector."

"Nik..." Hector was about to argue before Nikki interrupted him.

"No. Hector, I don't like you." Nikki sighed as she slammed her door shut and began to run, quickening her pace when she realised that Hector was following her. She just wanted to escape from him, she knew he would persevere if she remained at home so intended to out run him. Her vision was blurring as tears glazed her eyes despite her trying to choke them back, they were far too harsh and overpowering with strength. The last thing Nikki remembered was bright white lights rapidly bounding towards her and suddenly everything went pitch black subsequently to a strangled scream departing her terrified body. A deadly velvet of darkness, she was completely numb.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Thank you for the reviews, and to anyone who read. Here's the next part, hope you like it. And I'm sorry for the cliffhanger! X_


	3. Chapter 3

Love So Strong - Part 3

Nikki was imprisoned with her own thoughts, emotions and conscience; there was no escape from her exhausted mind, enclosed with thick layers of deadly shades of pure black that were refusing to vanish or allow her liberty. She felt as though she was plummeting through a vast ocean of negativity, being swallowed by the devious current, all attempts to keep her head above water failing miserably.

"This is Nicola Boston, aged 34, she's been hit by a car whilst running across the road. She still remains unconscious, a nasty cut to the back of her head and a graze on her forehead, suspected fracture to her lower left arm. That's the only physical apparent injuries but we've taken all precautions just in case." One paramedic reeled off all the relative information she had discovered as they wheeled the brunette in.

The doctor that had been assigned to Nikki nodded, absorbing all the information that was currently known as she followed into the designated cubicle, "Okay." She rotated round to the nurse by her side, "Can we organise a X-Ray for her arm and a head scan as a precaution please, we need to check there is no underlying head injury or injury to her neck or back before we remove any of the equipment restraining her movement and preventing more damage." She requested, "Do we know how long she's been unconscious?"

"About thirty minutes up to now we think." The paramedic replied, "On my count, 1...2...3." They lifted Nikki off the portable trolley and onto the bed stationed in the bleak room, small and confined in size.

"Okay," The qualified doctor nodded, beginning the routine of checks and observations that had to be completed upon arrival of every patient, "Has anyone been contacted for her? Do we have any form of ID or was there somebody that knew her with her?"

"We located her phone and purse on the scene," The paramedic gestured to the clear plastic bag they had placed her valuable possessions in, resting by her side, "Her driving license is in her purse."

"I'll get reception to check and see if there is a next of kin to contact or anything." The doctor declared as she continued with the basic checks, noting them down onto a fresh sheet of paper, designed purposely for monitoring progress.

* * *

><p>A mysterious incoming call transformed the sleek black screen of Vix's mobile phone into a blinding, illuminating one. Her beautiful Bambi like orbs squinted as they tried to limit the absorption of the the glowing screen, radiating a startling beam into the room that remained in velvety darkness; Vix for some unknown reason had decided flicking the switch to any source of light subsequently to night fall chasing away the traces of hindering light.<p>

Vix forced herself to glare at the luminosity of her phone, desiring to see who was phoning her. She'd expected to see the name Sue or Nikki displayed but instead it was a local number that wasn't programmed into her phone. Out of sheer curiosity she accepted the call, holding the phone against her ear before speaking, "Hello," Usually she would have introduced herself to an unknown call but she was exceptionally tired and unable to think straight to remember such minor details.

"Hi," The woman who had ignited the call then proceeded to introduce herself and explain that she was from Glasgow District Hospital, "Is it Vix Spark speaking?"

Worry secluded all of Vix's other emotions, why were the hospital ringing her? On who's behalf? "Y-yes it is," she stuttered.

"You're Nikki Boston's next of kin, yes?"

Vix was touched that Nikki had named her as that person, the sensational love that would never disappear for the brunette who was so professional and strong on first glances yet loving, caring and generally sensitive beneath that thick barrier, fluttered around in her aching heart. Thoughts of concern pounded through her mind rapidly, what had happened to Nikki and was she okay? Despite being furious with her for cheating, in all honesty she wanted to try and make amends with her once everything had had the opportunity to sink in and make sense. Once she had calmed down and the initial hurt from it had simmered into a more controllable mist. "Yes...what's happened? Is she okay?!" She was frantic for answers.

"She's been involved in an accident. She was hit by a car." The receptionist informed Vix, "She's unconscious but stable for the moment."

"I'm on my way." Vix ended the call and stumbled to her feet, phone clasped in her elegant hand and securely placed into her handbag. She grabbed her car keys and bag, slipped her feet into the first pair of shoes she came across and dashed out to her vehicle. She shouldn't have been driving under the influence of alcohol but she hadn't had chance to contemplate that; her thoughts solely on Nikki. Speed limits were broken without hesitation as she accelerated out of Greenock and into Glasgow. What if Nikki didn't regain consciousness? What if she didn't get the chance to reconcile or tell her that she loved her? That prospect was frightfully scary.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Thanks for reviewing. Here's the next part, sorry it's a little short and rubbish. And I'm gonna apologise in advance for my lack of medical knowledge haha! Hope you like it. X_


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N: Thanks for the reviews. It's unlike me to update two days in a row, so I'm not sure when you should expect another update as I'm likely to get writers block now! I hope you like it. :) _**

* * *

><p>Love So Strong - Part 4<p>

"I'm Nikki Boston's next of kin, I need to see her. Where is she?!" Vix's words were rambled, spoken in a hurry and combined with thick sobs and gasps for air to inhale the oxygen her lungs craved. Roasting tears rolled down her chilled cheeks, still stained with jet black mascara, they were becoming increasingly frequent, her anxiety unable to stand the eternity of suspense that was created whilst impatiently awaiting a response.

"Take a seat over there," The receptionist gestured to the uninviting, blue, plastic chairs lined against the far wall, "I'll get a doctor to come and see you when Miss Boston is back from her scan."

Vix's sensational, caramel orbs expanded, glazed with sheer concern and worry, "Scan? What scan?!"

"I'll get somebody to come talk to you, please go sit down." The receptionist instructed, she had no other knowledge of Nikki's state other than where she was. She wasn't paid to keep relatives or friends informed with that desired information.

Vix sighed in frustration, ambling over to the uncomfortable looking chairs. She perched on one, chewing her manicured finger nails harshly. She only ever bit her nails when she was highly stressed or worried; this situation certainly came under those classifications. She couldn't sit still, it was physically impossible. She regained her balance and paced the length of reception. Backwards and forwards, backwards and forwards. She was intolerant to waiting in situations like this, it was so tense and edgy.

The receptionist was relieved when a nurse came through to Vix, irritated by the female continuously striding around reception subsequently to being requested several times to sit down, purposely ignoring her.

"Is she okay?" Vix inquired, just wishing to know the answer to that simple yet vital question, following the nurse to the room they had assigned to Nikki throughout her stay in hospital, the duration of which remained unknown.

"She's stable for the moment but we won't know if there is any underlying damage until the results for her scan arrive, which should be shortly, and we won't know if there is any other lasting damage until and if she regains consciousness." The nurse explained briefly.

"I...i-if?" Vix stumbled over such a basic word to speak, "what do you mean if?"

"There's always a minor chance with possible head injuries that she won't. I'm sorry to have to inform you of that but we always have to prepare people for the worst." She spoke gently, soothingly.

Vix shook the petrifying thoughts from her mind, trying to remain calm and collected as they became present in the brunette's room. She could never have imagined seeing Nikki the way she was currently, and had never wanted to. Her skin was ghostly white, an even paler complexion that normal, and she appeared so lifeless. Her cornflower blue orbs that were usually thriving with life and delight, passionate and blissful were concealed by her pale eyelids that were fluttered shut, rather subtly, not intense and harsh. A neck brace and spinal board were limiting Nikki's movement incase of damage that was yet to be discovered. They had changed her into a paper-thin hospital gown, a frayed sheet that she presumed had once been white originally, now a unfriendly shade of grey was tucked neatly at her waist. Vix's eyes rifted back to her face, stained with crimson blood and a mini dressing stuck over assumably a petite graze or cut. There were numerous shadows cast over several parts of her exposed skin, primarily she couldn't decide whether it was just the bitter lighting of the room or whether they were forming bruises.

"So far it seems like she has been incredibly lucky," The nurse said, "She has a broken arm but it appears to be mainly bruising, cuts and grazes. I'll leave you alone for a while, the doctor should be through with the results of her scan anytime now." She and the nurse who had just stitched the open wound to the back of Nikki's head that had taken the brunt of her fall departed the room.

Vix walked round to the side of the bed where Nikki's arm wasn't restrained with a freshly applied cast, perching herself on the fabric chair position beside the bed. She clasped her trembling hands around Nikki's boney one, icy cold to touch. Teardrops were still spilling down her tanned cheeks, this was as close as she ever wanted go be to loosing Nikki. A mask was pressed to Nikki's colourless face, assisting her shallow breaths. Extending her left arm, she brushed Nikki's blood matted locks out of her face. "What's happened to you, hmm?" Her voice as a barely audible whisper, so weak and feeble, and choked with salty tears. "Please wake up, Nik. I still love you." She hadn't forgotten about Nikki's one night stand but for the moment, she discarded that thought and concentrated on her positive feelings for the older woman.

Vix didn't get much time with Nikki alone before a doctor strolled in and disturbed the tranquility of the bleak room. "Some good news," she smiled as she began to unstrap the neck brace that would be awfully uncomfortable for the brunette, "Her scan has come back clear, there is definitely no damage to her neck or spine. Her head scan seems to have come back clear also." With the help of the nurses, she removed Nikki from the spinal board and allowed Vix to make her as comfortable as they thought she could be.

"When will she wake up?" Vix endeavoured as she nervously clutched Nikki's hand, fiddling with the engagement ring that appeared intact and scratch free even prior to the ordeal the woman sporting it had tragically been through.

"We can't say. It's just a waiting game now. We'll continue to monitor and keep her as stable as we can. But she appears to have been extremely lucky with the only injuries we can find." The doctor said.

"Do you know what actually happened to her?" Vix asked, "I know she was hit by a car but like do you know where she was? Do we know who the driver was? Or anything else?"

"She was hit by a car on Avenue Rise. We believe her and the driver don't know each other, the driver mentioned something about some man following her but he ran off as soon as the car contacted with her. We're hoping she'll be able to answer who the unknown male is." The doctor replied.

Vix nodded, "That's near where she lives." She was suspicious to who the bloke was, frowning at the thought of Nikki being in some kind of trouble.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Thanks for reading and for the reviews. Hope you like this update. :) X**_

* * *

><p>Love So Strong - Part 5<p>

A couple of hours had passed, minutes beating by intensively slow. It was now the early hours of Thursday morning; 02:17 to be precise. Considering the hour and the excessive amount of alcohol still in her system, Vix was fully vigilant and perky. Not even the tiniest of yawns had escaped her lips, smudged with lip gloss. Her rich orbs were fixated on Nikki, seeking for any minimal signs that she was waking, hands clasped tenderly around the brunette's slender hand, still icy to touch and ghostly white to the eyes. The odd subtle murmur echoed in the confined room despite how delicate and inaudible the words had been. It was deadly silent, excluding the irritating click that the hand of the cheap clock created as it ticked and the steady beep in the background to a couple of machines monitoring Nikki.

Vix was whispering again, not completely sure if Nikki could actually hear her or not despite what the doctors and nurses had claimed. She only started to believe that there could be hints of truth to what they had said subsequently to the brunette's hand twitching - it was only a tiny movement to her hand that Vix held; dismissible as a muscle convulsion - she'd requested Nikki to squeeze her hand if she could hear her or to open her eyes, the ex army Sargent chose to squeeze Vix's hand, ever so faintly, but it was enough.

Nikki was regaining consciousness after several hours of being unconscious, solitary to just her penetrating thoughts, most of which where negative and dripping with regret, guilt and hurt. She was becoming more sentient of things second by second, the frequent beeping of machines and pulse of the clock were frankly just tediously grating. There was a definite throb to her skull, a concentrated and severe ache clenched to the formations of her brain. And the continuous background noise that couldn't be prevent was just adding to the scarcely bearable pound. She was definite that the voice that broke the dreary sounds of the machines and clock was Vix, but that left her puzzled. Why would Vix be here? Where even was 'here'? She couldn't recall anything following Hector disturbing her peace and tranquility at her home.

The next thing that dawned in her during the process of recovering full awareness was the agonising discomfort to her ribs and arm. - she couldn't decide which one had made itself apparent first. She concluded that her entire body ached forlornly but some of the pain was more evident than others. Her cornflower blue orbs that had currently lost their warming sparkle, only on show for a split moment before her eye lids snapped shut again. The white light was a diverse contrast to the black velvet that had consumed her, dazzlingly bright and provoking a temporary blindness.

She finally managed to adjust to the whole new level of light she was faced with, able to keep her eyes open for adequate amounts of time between blinks. With her free arm, she modified the blanket to her comfort before engulfing her surroundings and trying to make sense of everything, her eyes locking on Vix when she located the younger woman.

"Nik," Vix breathed out softly, "Thank god you've regained consciousness." She was so relieved.

Nikki tried to speak but her mouth was bitterly dry, tainted with the traces of beer she had devoured earlier. Instead she coughed dryly.

Vix poured some water from the glass jug into the plastic cups provided, placing a straw into it and holding it for Nikki to drink; she wanted to limit her movement for the moment after witnessing the subtle groans the brunette had made when moving ever so slightly.

"Vix," Nikki whispered, "I'm sorry, I really am."

Vix clasped her hand around Nikki's again, "I was so worried when I got the phone call to say you had been involved in an accident. And then when I saw you and they were unsure whether you would regain consciousness...it really made me think." Her words were gentle and delicate, choked with prying tears perhaps, "What if you hadn't have woken up? I would never have forgiven myself for not allowing you the chance to explain. I can't deny it, Nik. Despite the fact that you really hurt me for betraying me the way you did, I still love you. I've never felt the way I feel with you before. I nearly lost you. I won't be forgetting about what you did, but I'll give you another chance and we'll take things slowly."

"I am so sorry, though." Nikki apologised again, she would never be able to say that word enough, "Thank you for giving me another chance, I promise I won't be so stupid again." Her voice was still croaky, probably a combination of dryness and pain, "I love you, Vix."

"I love you too, Nik." Vix carefully inclined forward and brushed her lips against Nikki's, both surprised to learn that the other had been drinking by the faint taste of wine and beer.

Nikki winced as she tried to shuffle and sit up, "what happened to me?" She endeavoured.

"Try not to move," Vix said softly, "You were hit by a car...the driver of the vehicle said it looked like you were being chased by some male." She answered, "They said you have severe concussion, a broken arm, fractured ribs and a lot of bruising, but you've been incredibly luck that there is no permanent damage."

It all came flooding back to Nikki, haunting her crystal clear. She instantly remembered what had happened subsequently to Hector arriving unannounced at her home. Hector was the male that had lurked in the shadows as he observed the accident take place. She was a little shocked that he wasn't here as well. But she loathed him even more now. If he hadn't have turned up, she wouldn't have ran and wouldn't be laid in an unwelcoming hospital room. Or should she be thanking him? She and Vix were talking again now.

"Nik...are you okay?" It was visibly obvious that Nikki had fallen into a trance of thoughts.

"Yeah," Nikki murmured, "I appreciate that you came...but I don't expect you to stay all night."

"I'm not going anywhere." Vix promised, "I want to stay."


	6. Chapter 6

Love So Strong - Part 6

For the majority of the night, Nikki had dozed in and out of sleep and was generally quite drowsy; probably a combination of the medicines entering her, tiredness and a mild state of shock. She'd been instructed to rest but by daybreak she had concluded that that was near impossible with being disturbed every half an hour by a nurse checking her routine observations.

Vix had remained by her side for the entire night, obtaining little sleep in the chair at Nikki's bedside. Whilst the brunette was accompanied by the nurse on duty, she had ambled into the toilets and removed her make-up that had dried in prominent streaks across the contours of her silky cheeks, reapplying a fresh covering to conceal her lack of sleep and purchased herself a coffee in hope that the craving for caffeine would participate in keeping her awake.

Nikki appeared to be feeling marginally better by the time light had invaded the velvet skies of night time, or perhaps it was just the high dosage of pain relief masking any aches that would make her think otherwise. Her stubbornness had returned though, and being bothered every half hour was becoming increasingly tedious and was not what she considered as 'resting'. The ex army Sargent was one of the worse people for laying around and obeying orders, much preferring to be active and busy or at least doing something constructive.

"I want to go home," Nikki persisted, "Just write me out a prescription for some strong pain relief tablets and I'll be fine. I've suffered much worse." She sighed with frustration.

"You will not be going home for a minimum of 48 hours, we need to monitor your head injury. You took a severe blow, you're still not out of danger. Things don't always show up straight away with head injuries." The doctor said firmly.

Vix walked back into the room, fingers clasped around the paper cup containing her coffee, "Nik, just do as they ask. You won't be alone as I'm staying."

Nikki sighed and buried her head into the feathery pillow, loathing being kept anywhere against her own will. The four walls, all painted a dull white that had become more grey than white and chipped over the generations, made her feel trapped; the room was so confined. There was only a small window allowing in unsuitable quantities of natural light. And it overlooked more dreary buildings connected to the hospital, other units.

Work was the last thing on Nikki's mind, and the no nonsense teacher's job hadn't occurred to Vix either. Today was a particularly important day for Nikki to actually attend work and she had completely forgotten with recent events concealing her memory. Kacey returned from the states today. And Miss Boston was one of the individuals that Kacey was most excited to be reunited with.

* * *

><p>"Has anybody seen Nikki?" Christine's eyes scanned the entire staffroom, hoping to magically locate the brunette. She had never been late to the headmistress's knowledge, and even if she had been running faintly behind, it would probably have gone unnoticed as the blonde herself had arrived late this morning and that had resulted in the usual morning briefing being delayed and behind schedule.<p>

She received a few mumbled replies, all confirming that their fellow teacher was absent but an unknown absent. Christine narrowed her orbs, directing her serious gaze in Hector's path; it was common information of the minor fling that had occurred between Hector and Nikki, she suspected he may be guilty of holding some material of the missing adults whereabouts because of how quiet and low profiled he appeared.

"Who cares." Sue mumbled, flicking through yet another students workbook, less than enthusiastic at marking. She currently despised the older woman, disgusted by her betrayal towards her sister.

Christine chose to pretend that she hadn't heard Sue's remark, drawing her attention to Hector, "Don't you know where she is, Hector? You seem to be the closest to her at the moment." She prodded for information.

Hector shrugged, "I don't know where she is. Sorry." His lies were convincing. A pro at having dishonesty drip from his bitter lips. He was well aware that Nikki was most probably in hospital following her accident last night and would definitely not be present today. He wasn't going to admit it though, having a remorseful complexion that if he hadn't tried to worm his way back into Nikki's good books, she wouldn't have run off into the darkness and accidentally got knocked down by a motor vehicle.

Christine exhaled a sigh, "I'll try phoning her." The importance of today for one of Waterloo Road's finest teachers evidently clear on her mind. What would they tell Kacey if they hadn't identified the reason behind her absence by the time the youngest Barry sibling arrived back on the familiar territory of the school? Nikki was behind Kacey's dreams and ambitions of boxing and a minority of people the teen could always trust and rely on.

"Of all the days she chooses not to turn up!" Simon exclaimed, frustrated that the brunette hadn't arrived or notified them any justification. He had classified her as a dedicated adult who always went that extra mile for students. "I'll phone Vix." He informed Christine as he followed her out of the staffroom and into her office.

The head teacher nodded, clasping her fingers around her mobile and dialling Nikki's number, hoping for an answer. If she was honest, she had been slightly concerned for her colleague subsequently to witnessing how distraught and saddened she appeared after failing numerous times to try and reconcile with Vix, the love of her life.

Simultaneously, Simon rung Vix's mobile and after having no joy, dialled her home number. Learning that Christine hadn't obtained an answer either, Simon was confused to what was going on. Had something happened? It was most unlike Vix not to answer. She never failed to answer.

"I'm going to go round to Nikki's." Christine announced as she pulled her coat on and collected her car keys from her desk, "If Kacey arrives before I get back or contact you, you'll have to make some excuse."

* * *

><p><em>AN: I'm really sorry for taking so long to update...I'm really busy at the moment and have been burdened with writers block so it has taken me ages to complete this. I'm struggling with inspiration too. Kacey will only be back for like an update or two so don't expect anything major with her or even bother suggesting romance stuff for her. Also, thanks for reading and reviewing the previous chapter. I hope you liked this update and I'll try to update soon. X_


	7. Chapter 7

**_A/N: Thank you for reading and reviewing. I'll be quite slow at updating for a while, so I'll apologise in advance. I am so not over episode 20. I can't believe Nikki's gone but at least she got a happy ending with Vix. Jetting off into the sunset - perfect! But still, I'll miss her. I shouldn't get so attached to fictional characters. I hope you like this part :-) _**

* * *

><p>Love So Strong - Part 7<p>

Nikki's orbs drifted towards the door as her sensitive ears heard someone enter. She hazarded a guess that it was most likely another annoying nurse coming to complete yet more observations. But it wasn't. It was two police officers, a male and a female.

"Miss Boston, I'm DS White and this is Officer Castle." The female spoke first, addressing her in a formal manner, "How are you feeling?" They wanted to keep the brunette as settled and comfortable as possible.

Nikki shrugged, grumbling in pain - that hadn't been her wisest of moves. "I'll live." She muttered, glancing back Vix who squeezed her had soothingly before stroking her knuckles with the soft pad of her thumb.

"We're here to ask you a few questions regarding the accident." The male officer informed her of why they were present, "Who's this?" He gestured to Vix, "We should really question you alone..."

"I'm Vix, Nik's fiancée. And I'm not going anywhere." Vix introduced herself, making it clear that she wasn't leaving her vulnerable partner alone.

Nikki was surprised to hear Vix use the word 'fiancée' after everything but was thankful that she was here and they had been able to reconcile. She may not have been forgiven fully just yet but they were making definite progress.

"Is that okay with you, Nicola?"

The brunette nodded, an adequate response.

Nikki answered the questions she was able to, recalling the events that had unfolded last night prior to the accident. She knew that all the police wanted to establish was whether it was a genuine accident or not and whether the driver of the car needed to be convicted for a crime.

"There was a witness. A bloke in his thirties. The driver said she thought he was following you but he ran off as soon as you were hit. We were wondering if you know who he is?"

Vix frowned but was eagerly listening for the ex army Sargent's reply.

Nikki gulped, inhaling a deep breath to steady her breathing, "I know who it is..." She murmured, gazing anxiously at Vix as she chewed her lip, "It was Hector...Hector Reid." She confided, "He was chasing me but it was my own fault for not paying attention to my surroundings. I was upset and stupid." She didn't want the police getting the wrong indication that Hector has purposely driven her out into the road in front of a car because that wasn't the case, "I'd just got back from Vix's and was having a drink when the doorbell went. It was Hector, he came with a bunch of roses." She then began to explain the situation with him, "I knew he wouldn't leave. He doesn't take no for an answer. So I ran. I thought I could out run him and he'd leave me alone."

When they had obtained all the details they needed for the moment, the police departed and left Nikki in peace and headed to locate Hector for questioning.

"I hate Hector." Vix said, her teeth gritted, "If he would leave you alone then this wouldn't have happened." She stroked Nikki's cheek gently. The whole situation was making her think though; would they just be better moving away for a fresh start once Nikki had recovered?

* * *

><p>"Her car's there, but she's not in. Or if she is in, she's not answering." Christine exhaled a sighed as she raked her fingers through her hair, informing Simon of her unsuccessful discoveries.<p>

"I still can't get an answer from her either. And I've not managed to speak to Vix to see if she knows anything." Simon added to the disappointing news.

"We'll have to keep trying." Christine said, glancing towards the gate after establishing the time; Kacey was due to arrive any moment. "Let's just concentrate on giving Kacey a warm welcome back for the moment."

Simon nodded in agreement, returning to the crowd of students and teachers that had gathered on the concrete steps at the front of the school entrance, impatiently awaiting the arrival of one of the most popular teens; definitely prepared to give her an insanely heretic welcome back.

Dynasty Barry accompanied her younger sister through the entrance of the school, ecstatic to finally be reunited with her female sibling and bubbling with excitement to see Kacey's face with everyone outside waiting for her to return. Opportunities like this never happened for the likes of the Barry's. Dynasty was more than proud of what her sister had achieved already and learning that Kacey had made it though to the trials for the Commonwealth Games was a magnificent delight.

"Look who's back guys!" Dynasty grinned as they strolled up the incline of the playground to everyone, triggering some cheers and shouts of 'welcome back Kacey'. Already questions were being fired, everyone zealous to hear all about America.

Kacey never imagined that people would be so thrilled to have her back. She had never considered herself as popular. She smiled as she greeted her friends but was soon searching for Miss Boston. Nikki was the one person Kacey couldn't wait to be reunited with. Miss Boston had inspired her and without her constant believe and encouragement, she would never have gone to the training camp in the United States. She owed a lot to her teacher and was passionate to tell her all about the USA and most importantly, to thank her. She would have given up without her, lacking the self believe she needed.

"Where's Miss Boston?" Kacey inquired subsequently to failing to locate her. She was almost positive that she should have been in the midst of the cluster. She smile began to wVer at the thought of Nikki forgetting all about her and no longer caring - was that the reason she wasn't here to welcome her back?

"I don't know, I've not seen her today. I'm sure she's just busy." Dynasty reassured.

"Miss," Kacey addressed Christine as she approached the headmistress but never got chance to ask her question as all attention was suddenly diverted to a police car that rolled into the playground, halting near everyone. A police man and police woman emerged from the marked vehicle, standing professionally and with authority as silence was gained among the playground excluding a few murmurs and whispers between friends without a word being spoke.

"We're looking for a Mr Hector Reid." The police man declared ad he approached Christine and Simon, taking a lucky guess that the two adults were seniority.

"Yes, he works here." Christine confirmed, "May I ask why you require him?"

"He's not in trouble. We just need him to come down the police station to write a statement." His explain in his thick Scottish accent, clearly a local. "Last night, another one of your staff we are lead to believe, Nicola Boston, was knocked over by a car. We're just trying to establish everything we can as there was a male who witnessed everything and Miss Boston is definite that it was Mr Reid."

Christine's eyes expanded, all questions regarding Nikki's absence answered, "Is Nikki okay?"

"She has regained consciousness." The female officer answered, "And is showing good signs of recovery but she still needs to be monitored, no complications as of yet. She was very lucky to escape with multiple cuts and bruises and just fractures to her ribs and wrist. It could have ended devastatingly."

Kacey had overhead the conversation, finally having information on where Nikki was. It was obvious that Nikki probably wouldn't return to work before the end of term which was only a matter of days away, so she was going to have to go to Nikki instead. "I'll catch ya later, Dynasty." She informed her older sibling before darting off into a run to catch a bus to the hospital.

"Oi, Kace!" Dynasty shouted, "Where you going?!" But it was too late, Kacey had her mind set on where she was going and no one was going to influence her any differently.

Christine nodded, "Right, okay. Well Hector's over there." She gestured to Hector before looking back at Simon, "Do you think one of us should go up to the hospital when school's finished?"

Simon nodded, "Yeah. I need to try and get hold of Vix and at least tell her - without Sue knowing and interfering."

"And it seems that Hector did know where she was." Christine was less than impressed that Hector had lied straight to her face about something that she labelled as serious. Was he guilty of a part in the accident?


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: Sorry for taking ages to update, I've been really busy. Then by the time I got round to writing, I had to go reread a load of chapters so I could remember what was actually going on. Thanks for the reviews on the previous chapter. I finally have a complete update for those of you who are still interested, hope it's up to you expectations. :) **_

* * *

><p>Love So Strong - Part 8<p>

Kacey halted as she reached the end of the queue in the reception of Glasgow's main hospital, sighing in frustration as she estimated that there were at least ten other people in front of her. Impatiently, she lingered in the queue until she reached the front, "Can you tell me where Miss..erm, I mean Nikki Boston is, please?" She inquired, tapping her chewed fingernails against the desk, an edgy tone to her voice as she appealed for information regarding her teacher.

The receptionist tapped away at the letters on her key board before responding, "Are you a family member?" She endeavoured.

Kacey paused for a moment, contemplating the correct way to answer that question. She recalled that they only ever queried that question if only family members were permitted to visit the specific individual, "No, but..."

The woman interrupted her, "I'm sorry but I can't inform you on where she is. Only relatives are entitled to visit Miss Boston." Her manner was hard, lacking emotion, it was cold and scornful - she didn't want to be there, dealing with many varying personalities of the members of the public, only there for the pay cheque at the end of the month.

A long exhale of breath floated from the teen's parted lips, irritated at the response, "thanks a lot." Her accent was rich with bitter fury - she had wasted half an hour just to be informed that useless piece of information. She had considered pretending to be Nikki's daughter but had then dismissed the idea figuring that her teacher wouldn't be impressed with that method. Instead she loitered in the reception zone, casting a stony glare at the receptionist every time their eyes diverted in the same direction.

Slyly, when positive that no one was observing, Kacey slipped through the swinging doors that were at the entrance of where patients were admitted to A+E. The majority of the bleak curtains, faded blue in colour and definitely in need of a wash judging by the grime and dirt that had gathered along the top where they were hung, were strained back allowing her to peer in at all the individuals that occupied the beds for various reasons. So she figured, locating Nikki shouldn't be too difficult - she was almost certain that Nikki was in this area of the hospital somewhere, otherwise the receptionist would have told her to go to the main reception, definitely not the type to bother telling inquisitive people any more details then vaguely necessary.

Kacey scanned the row of cubicles; all that were occupied weren't Nikki. Recess? The police officers said that her condition wasn't that threateningly serious at that moment in time, but she supposed it could be minimally possible that something had happened during her journey from the school to the centre of Glasgow. Choosing that she would rather not check in there, unless she really had to, the teen wondered down to the few rooms available to freshly admitted patients awaiting transfer to wards. As she paced down the corridor with no character in the slightest, monotonous and hostile. She peered through the small rectangular window panes in each door, just big enough for her to identify the patient in the bed.

Her faith of locating Nikki without encountering another conceit receptionist was fading as her orbs squinted through the last glass pane of a fire-proof door. She was relieved when she distinguished Miss Boston, and another female who she wasn't sure who was. She tapped on the door lightly, it wasn't very noticeable, before entering.

Nikki didn't even react to someone walking into the room, forlornly accustomed to nurses and doctors entering and departing every half hour to check on her observations. She just presumed it was another nurse coming to interrupt her peace and tranquility. Vix tilted her head up, orbs fluttering over the doorway as she glanced to see who had walked in, bewildered to who she considered to be a school girl stood innocently, yet awkwardly, in the door way.

"Miss..." Kacey had been basking the silence satisfactorily, marginally hesitant as she broke the serene atmosphere, anxious to her teacher's reaction to her appearing. She had never seen the usually strict teacher appear so vulnerable or weak; her pale complexion was even whiter that normal, the bruising and cuts to her exposed flesh even more prominent.

Nikki's head snapped round instantly as she heard the feeble voice, "Kacey?" She frowned, her throat still dry and croaky.

Vix absorbed the name her fiancée had spoken, recalling Nikki once telling her about a girl called Kacey who she had been training to box and how she had succeeded in gaining a place at a training camp in America. She could only presume that was the teenager.

The brunette cursed mumbled expletives under her breath, remembering exactly what day it was and how it had been vital that she attended work. Her queries regarding Kacey's presence at the hospital had temporarily vanished as she comprehended that she needed to apologise, "Kacey, I'm so sorry. It slipped my mind that you were returning from the United States today. How could I have forgotten. I'm so sorry. How was it over there? Did you enjoy yourself?"

"Don't worry about it, Miss." Kacey wondered closer to Nikki's bedside, not wanting the adult to overstretch by looking in her direction or cause herself more avoidable pain, "I understand that you had more important things to deal with."

Nikki shook her head, "I should have been there, regardless. I let you down." She hated to disappoint the students.

"You didn't." Kacey insisted, "Your health should be more important."

The brunette's stubbornness subsided, lacking the energy to continue to argue, "How did you know I was here?" She endeavoured, briefly diverting her hazy orbs to Vix who squeezed her hand reassuringly to show subtle support. She was almost assured that Vix hadn't contacted anyone at the school.

"The police showed up, they took some male teacher in for questioning or something." Kacey shrugged, "They were telling Mrs Mulgrew about the situation and I sort of overheard. I don't really know what happened for you to end ip in here though." She explained concisely, "but it's non of my business." She quickly added so she didn't sound nosey, "are you okay?"

Nikki nodded finely, "I'll be okay, thank you for your concern though." She had had enough of discussing her own medical problems, desiring to hear all about America, "so, come on, how was the USA? And by the way, Kacey, this is Vix, my partner. And Vix, this is Kacey, the girl I told you about who I teaching to box before she got offered a place at a camp in America." She introduced them to one another.

Subsequently to them greeting each other, Kacey perched herself on the plastic chair at the opposite side of the bed to where Vix was, as instructed by the brunette, and began to recap everything about America, from her daily routine to every minor detail of what she been up to as well as all about her coach, Coach Matthews, and her principles and methods of learning - all accompanied by pictures of every event on an iPad they had given her as a leaving gift.


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: I'm really sorry for not updating in a while, I have exams coming up and am busy revising for them so don't have much time to write as I'm busy with other things when I'm not revising or fangirling over Heather ;) (anyone else excited to see her in Prey?). This update isn't very good, but I didn't know what to write really but I do sort of have an idea what will happen next. Thanks to those who are still interested and reading. **_

* * *

><p>Love So Strong - Part 9<p>

Nikki was absolutely drained subsequently to a couple of hours of learning about Kacey's wonderful experience in the United States; all about the fabulous Coach Matthews and the extraordinary opportunities that were now available to the ambitious teen who thrived with potential. She was thrilled when Kacey beamed with excitement that she was now at the trials for the Commonwealth Games. One step away from competing in her first proper competition. And she was delighted that the training camp had had such a positive impact on the girl after funding the extra thousands that crucially needed to be obtained in order for Kacey's place to still be valid after Barry Barry had emptied her entire funds leaving her future suspending dramatically.

"I want ring side seats," Nikki managed to smile, Kacey had brightened her mood and temporarily distracted her which resulted in her aches and pain being concealed with a mask of joy.

"I'm not definitely going yet...I still have to get through the trials." Kacey still lacked the confidence in how good a boxer she generally was; gifted with a magnificent talent.

"You will be there. I know you will." Nikki encouraged, truly believing in the aspiring teenager who had proved everybody wrong that she wasn't just a typical Barry. Finally creating some positive history for the Barry family name.

"I'd better get going, our Dynasty will be wondering where I am. I sort of took off with no explanation." Kacey admitted, "I'll email you and let you know how the trials for the Commonwealth Games go."

Nikki nodded faintly, battling to prevent her eyelids fluttering shut and acting like a veil over her cornflower blue orbs that were regaining their radiance, "Take care, Kace."

"You too, Miss. Bye." Kacey regained her equilibrium and departed the room, satisfied that she had spoken to the one person she felt she really needed to.

Vix extended her toned arm, subtly stroking Nikki's silky cheek with the pad of her thumb, "I'm going to let you sleep, you're exhausted. I'm not going far, I'll be back within half an hour, I'm just going to get something to eat." She explained.

"Vix, you don't have to stay if you don't want to. I appreciate everything you've done so far, being here and that, but I understand if you want to go home." Nikki murmured, sleep preparing to consume her any second.

"I'm going to stay until you're discharged, Nik. Then you're either coming to mine or I'll be coming to yours." Vix stated, "I'll be back soon." She placed a delicate butterfly kiss on the older woman's cheek before collecting her handbag in her grasp and leisurely walking out of the confined room; it was pleasant to inhale some fresher air, yet still riddled with particles of sprayed disinfectant, and the corridors were so much more spacious than the enclosed rooms they allocated - built on a low budget to maximise the use of a small space to make it as efficient as humanly possible.

Unbeknown to either female, loitering in the shadows of the hospital corridors, hidden behind the cover of the linen trollies and various other items of equipment was a male purposely observing for when Vix left so Nikki was alone. Contrasting to Kacey, he had arrived prepared, assuming that it would be family only permitted to visit Miss Boston. Indeed he had been questioned that; dishonesty was his forte and he had convincingly claimed that he was her brother and the drowsy reception believed him.

The male wasn't going to waste the opportunity he had just been gifted, taking full advantage of Vix's departure and eagerly strolling to the door and entering the room allocated to Nikki. He watched her for a few minutes, she stirred a few times, appearing to be in light, restless slumber before he allowed her to become conscious of his presence, "Nikki,"

Nikki's eyes snapped open in an instance as she heard her name; it wasn't the fact that someone had said her name that alarmed her, it was the fact of who's voice it was. She knew the voice, very distinct, and she hated it with a passion, just like the person it belonged to. The brunette didn't want him here, in all honesty she never wanted to lay eyes in him again.

"Get out, Hector." she hissed as confidently as she could muster, a clear-cut waspish tone to her firm words of a sharp demand. She didn't even dare to glance at him, the thought of seeing that sickening grin and the glint in his orbs made her stomach churn.

"That's not very nice. I've come to see you." Hector acted so innocent, as though it was his right to be at Nikki's bedside. Like he was all she had.

"Well I don't want to see you," Nikki retorted immediately, hoping that Vix would return soon, very soon.

"Don't you want some company?" He endeavoured, reluctant to leave.

Nikki shook her head, biting harshly at her tongue to ignore the increasingly prudent aches, "I have company."

"No you don't. No one else is in here." Hector objected, irritatingly stating the obvious for this moment of time.

"Vix is here. She's just gone to get a coffee. You should go." Nikki replied, voice lacking any emotion excluding anger.

Hector shrugged, "Vix doesn't bother me. I'm not worried about her returning while I'm in here, are you? Is that a guilty conscious? Are you finally going to admit that our feelings are mutual?"

Nikki scoffed, "What happened between us was one of the worst mistakes of my life. I don't like you, Hector. I don't even want to see you or speak to you. We both know that it's just as much your fault as it is mine that I'm in here." Her manner was marginally harsher, fuelled with compact rage.

"It's not my fault you're in here." Hector defended himself, "You're the one who ran out in front of that car. And you can tell the police that too, you should never have told them that I was present, that just makes them jump to conclusions!" His tone was bitter, creating violent shivers down Nikki's spine resulting in her becoming more unsettled and stressed.

"You were chasing me!" Nikki objected, completely hostile, "And if you hadn't kept seducing me then we never would have slept together and I would have been with Vix so you would never have turned up at my door."

"You didn't have to mention my name...I wish you'd just open your eyes, Nikki. We could be so good together." Even after his encountering with the police, Hector was still indomitable that he wanted Nikki to be his woman; she was perfect in every way, flawless.


End file.
